


the king in yellow

by missdulcerosea



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The King in Yellow - Robert W. Chambers
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: Hastur watches, and Hastur waits.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	the king in yellow

Tides may rise

And kingdoms will fall

But the king in yellow

Shall rise above all.

He will take his place

On a gilded throne

Going 'round in a body

That is not his own.

Run, hide! If you wish

But you won't be free

For when he finds you

It's his world you'll see.

Your soul matters not

Dark, light, big, or small

Because the king in yellow

Shall rise above all.


End file.
